My love For Her
by KayKaystarr55
Summary: Alice is struggling to keep her secret from Bella. But when danger lurks, she can't seem to keep her feelings in check. Bad summary. My first story so go easy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first story so go easy on me. Please Tell me what you think.

Chapter 1:

_You are beautiful  
Not only because of the curve of your hips  
Or the shape of your body  
Not only because of the fullness of your lips  
Or the curl of your eye lashes_

You are beautiful because you want to be  
You are beautiful because God made you that way  
You are beautiful because in your eyes  
There is no one more beautiful than you.

She was lips, long brown hair, and dark brown eyes that anyone would fall in love with. I never thought that I would fall in love with her. But I did. And being close to her and seeing her warm smile is enough to satisfy me to the fullest. She might not know about my love, but one day she will know. I just need to suppress my feelings a little while longer.

_You are beautiful because you have a heart _  
_And that is a beautiful thing _  
_You are beautiful because you have a brain _  
_And that is a beautiful thing _  
_You are beautiful because you give advice _  
_And that is a beautiful thing _

_You are beautiful because you want to be _  
_You are beautiful because God made you that way _  
_You are beautiful because in your eyes _  
_There is no one more beautiful than you._

_You are beautiful because you have confidence  
You are beautiful because you have determination and wit  
You are beautiful because you have goals and you plan to reach them  
You are beautiful because you are always there to lend a helping hand_

You are beautiful because you want to be  
You are beautiful because God made you that way  
You are beautiful because in your eyes  
There is no one more beautiful than you.

**Poem by Samuel Newton**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bold **– thoughts

_Italics_ - Visions

Chapter 2:

_Alice's POV_

Tap. Tap. Tap. I saw her body shift in her slumber. **One more time**I thought. I did it again. This time she sat up and moved towards her window. She lifted it up and gave me a warm smile. "Hey", I said.

"Hey"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She nodded sleepily. I crawled into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Sorry to wake you." I apologized.

"It's OK. I needed to get up anyway."

She removed her head from my shoulder, got up and walked into her closet. I let out a big sigh, missing her warmth on my shoulder. **Maybe I should tell her**I thought. **No not yet. Just a little more time.**

This I felt my body stiffen.

_Bella. She was standing next to Edward in the school parking lot. Then upon her face became a sadden look. Then the tears. She ran from him. He just stood there and watched her go._

"Alice?"

I snapped my head in the direction of her voice. She had a worried expression written all over her face.

"How about we skip school and go shopping?" I asked her. A groan escaped her lips and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do we have to?" she gave me a pout. God, she was beautiful. I just wanted to nibble on that bottom lip of hers. **God Alice pull yourself together! **I thought for a sec before answering.

"Yes. Come on. It will be fun."

That all I had to say. Soon enough she was dressed and we were heading to do some shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bold **– thoughts

_Italics_ – Visions

These stores are real. I tried to use my imagination for maybe one or two of them. Also the story starts off as rated T and goes on to M in later chapters.

Chapter 3:

_Alice's POV_

Once I found a parking spot not too far from the entrance, Bella and I made our way into the complex. The first store we stopped at was called Mimi's Clothing Store. I walked in and the first thing my eyes fell upon was the jean racks. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to where my eyes fell upon. I could hear her groan behind. I suppressed a giggle as I viewed all the different choices.

After about two hours later, Bella and I had at least gone through about seven different stores including A'Gaci, Abercrombie & Fitch, and my favorite Victoria's Secret. I enjoyed helping Bella put on lingerie far too much. Not to mention me completely drooling the whole time.

Anyway, we were on our way to Bella's house when a figure jumped about five feet in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes and all I heard was the screeching of the tires before we came to a complete stop. I took an unnecessary breath and stepped out of the vehicle. Soon after, so did Bella. I turned and faced who this stranger was. It was no one other than Edward.

"Hey Bella." He said as he walked forward and gave her a tight hug. I felt a growl try to come up but I pushed it back down. And I cleared all my thoughts before Edward can get a chance to hear them.

"Hey" I heard my beloved say.

"I see Alice has took you shopping again. Did you have fun?"

"She always has fun with me." I budded in. "Right Bella?"

I saw her nod her head in agreement.

"Mind if I steal her for a while then Alice?" He popped his head up towards me. A part of me wanted to say yes but then another part wanted to no. I couldn't risk my secret getting out. So I told him Go Ahead. I watched him scoop her up on his back and run off towards her home. Instead of going to my own home, I decided to go hunt.

I ran into the deep part of the woods and tried to find a prey. But my mind kept shifting back to Bella. After a while I gave up and just sat down in front of a tree. Then I let my mind wonder. I thought about Bella. I thought about her curves that she had, her full lips that I would any day love to kiss and suck on. I thought about her beautiful eyes, her long brown chestnut hair, her long legs… I found myself getting horny by the minute. So I dug my hand in my jeans and played with my clit. I rubbed and teased myself while thinking of my beautiful brunette. When I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed three fingers inside of me all at once. I let out a load moan as I pushed my fingers in and out, going deeper every thrust.

I picture Bella doing this to me. I pictured her hand touching me, her fingers inside of me, her warm mouth on my nipples, biting and teasing. When I couldn't take it anymore, I climaxed. "Bella" I moaned. I took my hand out of my pants and wiped them on my jeans. Then I laid there. Taking it all in. I need to have her soon. Or else I'll go even more crazy.


End file.
